chuck vs the crosbow
by ayleaa
Summary: chuck goes up against a bad guy from the past first attempt at writing something have ran it through spell/grammar checker in open office apologies if its still not right
1. Chapter 1

Chuck story

"Hey Sarah I heard you have something you want to speak to me about"

"Yeah chuck I think it is about time we gave you training seeing that you wont do as you are told and stay in the car so Casey is going to be training you in firearms. And I am going to be training you in unarmed combat to add to your running and weight training"

As she was talking she was looking at chuck and trying to figure out what was going through his head at that moment. It was hard as always but she thought she saw him look kind of embarrassed at this statement, of what Casey's and her roles would be during his training.

"Mm Sarah cant it be the other way about as I don't want to hurt you by mistake." Chuck said while trying to hide the blush that was starting to appear on his face

Sarah meanwhile was trying to figure out what martial art to try and teach him first and was only half listening to him.

"Sorry chuck what was that"

"I said cant you and Casey switch as I don't want to hurt you by mistake or fight with you"

"Aww chuck that's sweet but you don't need to worry about you hurting me. And as for fighting with me you wont be fighting with me we will be training and possibly sparing at some point"

"But Sarah"

"No buts Chuck we are starting today you have 20 Min to go and change so that you can get to the castle gun range and start your training with Casey. You will then have an hour on the range with him before you then need to get to the dojo and meet with me for your first part of your unarmed training."

Castle gun range

"Right chuck lets start with the basics what do you know about firearms." said Casey the gruff NSC agent that was assigned to castle.

"Mm they are dangerous and go bang and I really do not want to touch any guns at all. I would rather leave the gun-play to you and Sarah if its all the same to you.

"Humph walker said you would say something like that, but we still need to go through the training so that we know that you can handle yourself in the field. Especially seeing that you wont stay in the dam car when we are on a mission. And if anything happened to you I do not want to be around walker or have to explain it to your sister or to the bosses."

"Sarah why wouldn't you want to be around her if something happens to me all we are are friends like you and me are and chances are if something happens to me then it will have happened to all three of us."

"Humph if it makes you feel better keep telling you that about you and Walker. And as for it happening to all three of us I would not believe that if I were you."

At this chuck started to blush and Casey broke out in to a grin

"Anyway lets get started this is a smith and Wesson Model S&W SD40, it has a Calibre: of .40 S&W with a Capacity: of 10+1 with a Striker Fired Action. This is the weapon that I will be training you on at least that's what to say if Walker asks you. However in view of your girl feelings I believe it would be best to get you using a tranq gun but that will have to wait as you really need to go get to changed and meet Walker."

"What that has been an hour already" Chuck said unbelievingly

"Yeah Chuck it has been I think you had better get going before she really decides to kick your ass"

castle dojo

Chuck walked in to the dojo and stopped dead in his tracks. Sarah was in her usual work out gear of skin-tight shorts and a pink sports bra, Chuck on the other hand was wearing jogging bottoms and a t shirt proclaiming that droids do it on wheels.

"Right so lets try and see what the best option is for you try and defend yourself from my attacks and we will see what happens."

As she was speaking Sarah through a fast right hook towards his face, Chuck was taken by surprise and tried to block it bit missed the block and took the full force of the punch on his cheek. And collapsed in pain and shock.

"Chuck are you OK I meant to pull that punch but when you tried to block it my reflexes stepped in and kept it at full force."

"Owww Sarah that's a hard punch you have their give me a few minutes to get my breath back and we can start again"

"OK chuck when you are ready we can try that again but slower this time"

While Sarah was talking Chuck was looking at her and thinking that not only was she hot but was probably the toughest woman that he had ever meet. Admittedly that wouldn't be hard however he thought to himself seeing that the last woman that he had feelings for was Jill and she was now in a Max security prison due to being a fulcrum agent

"Right Chuck lets try this again and see what happens"

Chuck got back to his feet and faced Sarah, as much as he didn't want to fight with Sarah he realised that he would have to do so to get her to stop trying to hit him. So he their-for held out his hand and made a come hither move like Neo in the matrix.

"All right Chuck if this is how you want to play it then I suppose I had better teach you a lesson. Seeing that you appearer to have an abundance of confidence that I really don't understand at the moment but is a good thin to see." said Sarah

As Sarah started to approach him leading with her right hand chuck decided subconsciously to stop messing around and fell in to his Aikido stance. Sarah hesitated at seeing this and decided to try and cover her surprise by talking to him.

"Chuck what are you doing here what's going on, that's an Aikido stance I thought you didn't know any self defence. Let alone a martial art form like that"

"I have been taking classes at night ever since I first got that dam email from Bryce. I have however been keeping it to myself as I felt that I had better keep a few things up my sleeve just in case"

"In case what Chuck you know that me and Casey will be their to protect you whenever you need protection."

"Sarah you know how many times you have told me to do something and I haven't done it, it must be about a million times by now."

"Chuck its only four hundred times so far, but in all seriousness you should have told either me or Casey and not done this your self. We have safety concerns here if you are sneaking about late at night without us then we cant protect you."

"OK Sarah but you know what happens when we are out in the field. I also thought it was a way I could impress you if the need ever arose but now I can see that it might have been a bit of a mistake in doing that."

"What you did it so you had something to impress me with you didn't need to do that to impress me. You do that in lots of little ways I cant believe that we are arguing about this. Lets see what you can do with this."

As she was speaking she launched a full speed attack and chuck deflected it and flipped her over his hip she landed heavily and let out a moan. Chuck immediately was at her side apologising but she rolled over and grappled him in to a headlock that chuck was so astonished about that he passed out. When he came to he saw Sarah was looking at him odley and he thought owww god what have I done wrong now, he sat up with a groan "Sarah what's wrong other than the fact you knocked me out fairly easily"

"Well chuck apart from the fact that you kept me and Casey in the dark about your Aikido training when I pretended to be hurt you let your guard down and that is what led to me being able to get the upper hand and knock you out you need to forget about me being hurt if we are out in the field."

"Sarah I know what you are saying however the thought of you being hurt by me makes me lose my mind and I cant think of anything else. However if you don't get hurt in a mission then their wont be any problems with that happening. And you wont get hurt if I can help it and you know that I mean it."

"I know that chuck but there is no way that you can think that way and promise me that I will not get hurt in any way so I need you to promise me that you will not do that when we are out in the field."

"Sarah you know that I cant do that but what I will do is say that I will try to do that. Just don't ask me to do the same for Casey because that wont happen with him."

Sarah at this point was wondering how to break the news to her NSA partner Casey that they both needed to place more surveillance around chucks house, and that chuck knew Aikido and was semi able to defend himself but still needed to have some work done on it.

While all this was going on in the dojo Casey was in the main briefing room doing paperwork. After chuck had left castle for the night Sarah went up to Casey and told him about what had happened in the dojo

"Casey we need to talk about chuck something has came up."

"Sure Walker what has the moron done now."

"Casey I told you before Chuck inset a moron he is smart."

"Heh"

"He is smart enough to avoid our surveillance and get training in Akido. We obviously have a hole in the perimeter that we need to find and plug and fast I am thinking I need to get chuck a new watch."

"Humph so the nerd is trying to impress you by getting a black belt in a martial art instead of doing as he is told, and staying in the dam car it figures he'd do something like that, I thought he would have learnt to throw knifes or something tho seeing that's that's your thing the two of you could have shared knifes together and had fun.."

"Casey its no joking matter if he is getting out of his apartment without us seeing it then there is a problem in our coverage not to mention he is doing things like this without telling us it places him in danger. If Fulcrum find out that he is the intersect then you know what will happen and I don't want that to happen to him."

"Yeah Walker he will be taken in to custody and thrown in to a bunker somewhere in the boonies then I would go back to Afghanistan and you would be in a fight somewhere like Jakarta with your pall Carrina before you knew it in fact lets just tell Fulcrum that chucks the intesect so we can get a good nights sleep and get back to normal."

"Casey I cant believe you have just said that chucks a good guy and he dosent deserve that you know if I didn't know better I would say that you are a Fulcrum agent or want to be one."

As Sarah was talking she was reaching to her calf where her favourite fighting knife was strapped to its holster. She pulled it out and through it towards cases hand missing it by about half an inch and digging it in to the table top.

"Hey Walker I must have hit a nerve here you have fallen for the geek haven't you, if you have you know what the bosses would say don't you but I figure its your life you are both adults just don't let me down and do something stupid to try and save him if it is impossible I know what you and Bryce were like and that you would have done anything for that prick but still."

"Casey I don't know what you are thinking is going on here but I have not fallen for chuck, I just think that sometimes he is sweet he is still the asset you know that so do I their-for nothing can happen between us."

"Sure Walker just keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel any better but don't say I didn't tell you so and believe me I will say I told you so when you finally admit the way you feel for him."

Chucks apartment

Sarah was just arriving for dinner with chuck and his sister and feance as part of her cover she was chucks girlfriend. Well at least she thought that it wouldn't be like her last meal with them when she was still working at the wenerlicous hot-dog place, at least they couldn't drop by the orange orange for dinner unless that is they wanted to have a dinner of frozen yoghurt. She spotted Casey placing more cameras and motion sensors and grinned I guess he thinks I was right after all as she knocked on the door.

Inside chuck was waiting for her but their was no sign of either his sister Elle or Devon

"Chuck I thought we were having dinner with Elle and Devon tonight have I got the days mixed up?"

"No Sarah that was supposed to be tonight but Elle and Devon got called in to the hospital so they couldn't make it and I thought we had better talk about what happened today so I have already ordered the pizza large veggie with no olives, seeing that that's the only thing I know about the real you that you don't like olives I mean."

"Chuck that's sweet but you didn't need to do that and yes we do need to talk about a few things like you sneaking out without telling us."

"Sarah I"

"Chuck shut up and let me speak as this is important, if you keep sneaking out then me and Casey wont be their if you need any help at all so their-for you cant keep doing this. From now on any unarmed training that you need will occur in castle with me. And not in an area that we can not control."

Chuck was thinking that Sarah was joking until she threw a punch that hit him in the upper arm.

"Oww that's gonna leave a bruise tomorrow Sarah I take it that you are mad that I am doing this but you know what Sarah walker, I am not sorry I did this and I wont be sorry because it meant that I surprised you and that can only be a good thing if you didn't know that I was doing this then how would FULCRUM agents know that I know Akido."

"Eh chuck I realise that but dammit we are assigned to protect you and that is what we are trying to do. But if you hide things from us then we can not do our job and if we cant do our job, and if we cant do our job then the government will throw you in to that bunker so fast you wont know what hit you."

"OkOKOK Sarah you have made your point so now can we go and eat this pizza"

Over the next 45 minutes the pizza was eaten in silence and Sarah was beginning to think that she had said to much when chuck spoke.

"Sarah I don't want us to fight about this I thought that I was doing the right thing but you obviously feel that way. However if you and I mean YOU not the government or cacey are worried about this then I will stop going however I would like to go a few more times as I am almost reedy to sit my 5th degree black belt exam."

"OK chuck I don't want you to go back to that place where you were training what I will do is train you myself and you will get your belt not a problem as I am a 8th degree black belt."

Castle

"Sarah, Casey its been fairly quiet around here over the last week or so general bekman hasn't lost our number has she."

"Mr Bowtowski nice of you to join us we have a briefing to do however so if you don't mind. Agent walker you and Mr Botowski will be going to Rome while major Casey will be checking in to things at this end, the files that you will be needing will be arriving later today."

The screen blinked off and Casey shared a glance with Sarah who gave him a minute shake of her head

"Chuck we need to talk."

she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room to the orange orange

"Chuck are you OK with going to Rome with me our cover will probably be man and wife with only one bed, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable with it as we will have to sell our cover no mater what it is."

"Sarah I don't know about it will just have to see what happens when we get the mission details all we know at the moment is we have to go to Rome Hay ho what am I gonna tell Elle and Morgan and what about big mike that you have a family emergency wont cut it if we are leaving the country."

"Chuck shut up and kiss me quick there is Elle"

Chuck and Sarah shared a passionate kiss while he was trying to think of what to tell his sister. He expected to hear her voice but Sarah broke the kiss as she had seen Elle going the other way heading to the by more

"Sarah quick thinking but what am I gonna tell them we don't even know how long we will be over their. I am thinking I might just quit the by more and start my own computer buiseness when we get back. I think that's gona be the best option."

"Chuck we will need to think about it and talk to beckman lets get back in to castle and call her and see what she thinks."

Chuck and Sarah walked back in to the orange orange and headed to the back towards the freezer. Sarah opened the panel covering the retina scanner and stood still long enough to let the scanner confirm her identity. Then she walked in to Castle with chuck following her, when they reached the briefing room they contacted beckman and she agreed with chuck that it was time to quit the by more and for him to start his own buiseness. Or at least take one over she said to Sarah that she was going to turn over the orange orange to him but that. In light of his skill set she thought that starting his own computer buiseness might be a better idea.

"Thanks general I am on my way to quit the by more now then try to figure out what to say to my sister. I might tell her I have won a trip to Rome for two and I am taking Sarah that shouldn't be suspicious And would probably be the best option all we need to know is how long we will be over their for and I guess we will find that one out when the mission specs arrive."

"At the moment I would plan on it lasting at least 3 weeks but we can never really tell about things like that chuck."

Burbank by more

"Big mike I need to talk toy you it is important and you probably wont believe what I am going to say to you I certainly cant believe it myself."

"OK bertowski lets go to my office."

They walked to the back of the store and in to big mikes managers office.

"OK what is it that you want to talk to me about you arn't getting married are you.

"Hi oh not that I am aware of big guy what I want to speak to you about is my future here at the by more I feel that it is time for me to spread my wings more and I am afraid I am going to quit and go to Rome fore a while to figure out what I am going to be doing with my life. I might even start my own buiseness when I come back."

"What you are going to leave me with that lot out their I need someone like you in the store just for sanity's sake."

"I appreciate that big guy bit its time for me to go so this is it."

And as he said that the pulled off his by more credentials and placed them on big mikes desk and walked out of the office. On the way out of the store he bumped in to Leicester, Morgan, and ref Morgan good buddy. I am glad that I have bumped in to here it is a time that I will remember forever I am leaving the by more I have quit.

"What chuck you cant quit."

"Sorry buddy I already have me and Sarah are going to be going to Rome for a while and when I get beck I might be starting my own buiseness I don't know yet what will be happening but we need to go find ourself s and I don't know how long that will take.

"Well buddy if you put it that way I wish you the best of luck with this and whatever you decide to do."

"Thanks Morgan we are gonna be leaving in the next few days I just have to go let Elle know now what is going to be happening in my life. First Elle gets engaged and now I have quit this place. And where I am going for a while so I need to get going to find her and do this."

Elle and chucks apartment

"Elle you home I need to speak to you about something important."

"Chuck I will be right out."

five minutes later Elle comes out of her bedroom, wearing a t shirt and sleep pants.

"Chuck I have just came off a twenty hour shift what is it that's so important."

"Well Elle don't freak out but I have just quit my job me and Sarah are going to be going to Rome for a while then I will probably be setting up my own buiseness."

"Greek that's fantastic news Chuck I hope you have a grate time and figure things out between the pair of you. As its getting a little tiresome watching the two of you and I hope you figure it soon."

If its tiresome for you Elle how do you think it feels for me thought chuck

"Eh Elle it is about time for us to figure things out. All that I can do is hope that the brake we are taking helps us do that."

Castle

"Chuck just in time our covers have just arrived, I was right we are man and wife as well."

"Hmm that's good Sarah" chuck said absently

"Chuck is everything OK you seam to be miles away what's wrong. We need to sell our covers fully."

Chuck lost in thought about the upcoming mission didn't hear her and this was unusual as he normally had a radar for when Sarah was around And when she was talking to him all he could normally think about was the fact that they were in a fake relationship A fake relationship that he wanted to be real so bad that he could taste it.

"Chuck? you OK?."

Chen chuck still didn't answer Sarah walked up to him and punched him lightly on the shoulder

"Snap out of it chuck I asked if you are going to be OK with selling this man and wife cover fully."

"Oh Sarah sorry didn't see you come in and yeah I should be OK with it. After all its not the first time and probably wont be the last time I am just glad that it is going to be me and you over their not me and Casey or you and Casey"

"Ahem if you two CIA love-birds are done making googly eyes at each other we need to get some work done."

"Casey what have I told you before me and chuck are not love-birds in any way shape or form. Anything that can be construed as us being love-birds has been an act for the cover. Tell him chuck."

Chuck took a few seconds to respond to that as he was thinking its all fake on her part I cant believe that for a minute

"Mm yeah Casey its all for the cover and down here seeing that I am not 100% sure about things. I am following my old drama teachers advice of practice makes perfect."

Sarah rolls her eyes at this and gives Casey a minute shrug of her shoulders

"Eh I can see how you think that. However if you can make me believe that there are real feelings their and I know its a cover then what do you think people that arn't in the know think answer that one."

"What you think that Elle Morgan and Devon believe that something is going on." say chuck and Sarah in unison

At this Casey just grins and walks out

"Sarah I know its just a cover but do you ever think about what it would be like if we weren't CIA and were just two normal people"

"No Chuck I don't think I do as we need to keep all our feelings bottled up if we are going to survive. And I cant afford to think things like that, its different for you you have only had the intersect for just over a year now so you arn't fully in the mindset yet but trust me chuck it will come it always dose"

As she was speaking a part of her was thinking all the time chuck more than you know. And now we have to go to one of the most romantic cities in Europe and act as man and wife. It is gonna be tough not to let you know how I feel maby once we are their then I can let you know but maby not.

LAX airport

"Well cacey try and be good and not blow castle up while me and chuck are away if you do then I will bring you back something I promise."

At that Chuck and Sarah's flight was called over the tannoy.

"Well be seeing you later then big guy." said chuck and hand in hand with Sarah they walked to their gate and boarded the plane.

Chuck and Sarah's hotel room

"Well honey here we are didn't I tell you that we would get here, it will be the honeymoon of a lifetime I swear that to you."

"Chuck darling I really don't know what to say." said Sarah as she went around the room checking for bugs and finding none

"Right chuck no bugs so we are clear. We can speak freely tonight tomorrow we need to be careful and every time we have been out then we will need to check for bugs again"

"Eh I get that Sarah but have you noticed that we ARE in the honeymoon suite I mean the honeymoon suite. Couldn't they have got us a different room with two beds I mean come on only one bed that's a bit much isn't it. I will take the couch if you want."

"No chuck its OK you are not going to take the couch."

"Well I am not making you take the couch Sarah."

"Chuck we are supposed to be a married couple so we need to sell the cover. What would happen if housekeeping were to walk in and find one of us asleep on the couch we have to share this bed for the sake of the mission and its all right I don't move in my sleep. And to be fare I know that you don't after having watched the surveillance video's, sorry but its an occupational hazard" Sarah said after seeing chuck go bright red

"OK that's it I am never sleeping in my room or the same place ever again as that's just creepy even for the CIA."

"Lets get to bed chuck we have a lot to do tomorrow to establish our cover and get things set up. I also want to look in to hiring a villa so we can get out of here and get some place more private."

as they entered the bedroom chuck had a flash back to the last time that they had shared a bedroom together. When they were on the run form Casey and half of the us government. It made him feel kind of queasy to think that that was only four months ago that that had happened. But he took one look at Sarah who was completely shattered and got over it and lay down to try and get some sleep. The next day he and Sarah had breakfast and a quick shower. They headed out and went sightseeing to help cement their cover.

"Sarah lets go to the Colosseum first its probably the best sightseeing place in the city next to the Vatican and we can get a dead drop location set just in case we get separated"

After going to the coliseum and setting the dead drop location they spent the rest of the day looking at villas in the Rome area. Finally settling on a villa In the heart of parco di Veio that they could set up an area for their mission. With a second location that they were going to keep secret even from the CIA. It was going to be their final safe house and rendezvous if anything happened.

"Right now that that's out of the way we had better start looking for this FULCRUM cell. Chuck are you OK? did you just flash?."

"Sarah I think we need to get out of here right now, trust me Sarah we need to go right now."

"OK Chuck I trust you if you say that we need to go then we will go but we still need to talk about this flash you just had."

"Now sent the time Sarah we need to go now."

As they left Sarah thought she could feel someone looking at them but when she scanned the area she couldn't see anyone looking in their direction.

Across the road Bryce larking a rouge CIA agent was looking at them thoughtfully, well well chuck old buddy what do we have here could be fun meting up with you again he thought.

Chuck and Sarah's hotel room

"So chuck are you gona tell me what that was all about earlier today or do I need to force it out of you." said Sarah

"Sarah you wouldn't believe me if I told you it was nothing would you?"

"No Chuck I wouldn't not the way that you acted after seeing that flash so what was it talk to me chuck."

"Sarah it it was something from my past at Stanford . Someone I thought I would never see again in fact someone I thought was dead seeing that I attended his funeral over 6 months ago and that you and Casey were their as well."

As he was talking he could see Sarah trying to figure out what he meant then realization slowly dawning on her face.

"Chuck you mean to tell me that you flashed on Bryce? how is that possible he is dead we attended the funeral and." she trailed off

"Exactly Sarah we didn't see the body it was a closed casket. We need to find out more about what happened and pass this on to Beckman."

As they were discussing what to do neither of them noticed the main door to the room open. Bryce slipped in quietly one hand in his pocket. This is too easy he thought and broke in to a grin at the thought of having surprised both chuck and Sarah his old partner. He thought that he would never have been able to do that, surprise chuck yes but not Sarah.

"Ahem I hope I am not interrupting anything old buddy." he said in a loud voice

Chuck and Sarah started they turned and their eyes widened .

"Bryce " they both exclaimed then looked at each other and chuck nodded to Sarah

"Bryce what's going on? we thought that you were dead we all attended your funeral back in DC." said Sarah in an unsure voice.

"Hmm about that I hope it was a good service and that no one cried at all but I had to fake my death and no one could know. Casey thought he had killed me but he didn't the crew of the ambulance was a FULCRUM recovery team they were trying to find out what I had done with the intersect. They think that I am the intersect now so I have been on the run trying to draw them away from you chuck. However I want to know why you are in Rome at the same time I am and where is Casey"

"Bryce you know that I cant tell you that type of information any more you are a rouge agent and we can not talk to you in any way. In fact we have to try to arrest you in any way we can."

"Sarah you know that you wont be able to do that I know all of the same tricks that you do and as for chuck he inset trained for this even tho I trusted him enough to send him the intersect. However I know he cant do the things that we can do. If you come after me it will only end in you getting hurt and I don't want that as I think of you as a sister not an old partner.

"Bryce ghaH Qo' 'oy' 'IjmeH vay' vay' Data'nISbogh .

"'angtaHbogh vaj 'emDaq ghaH away from jIH ." Replied Bryce

Sarah meanwhile was looking between the two of them with a puzzled expression on her face. Why were Bryce and chuck talking in code in front of her e were they working together to steal the intersect. She couldn't believe that chuck would do that but as for Bryce he had already stolen the intersect once.

"OK I will leave you two alone you have a lot to think about and Sarah I will kill chuck if you come after me believe that. And chuck Qo', qatlh ja' 'ach neH jatlh ghaH 'e' je Hot . Been good seeing you all again but I got to go."

And he slipped out the door .

"Chuck what did he say to you. And while we are at it what did you say to him and why the code"

"Sarah it was Klingon but I can only tell you that I told him I would kill him if he hurt you and he said he wouldn't if you stayed away from him I cant tell you the rest for 10 minutes I am afraid Sarah."

Sarah looked at him in a semi state of shock what he told her seamed to make sense she had a feeling that he liked her. Even after all the awkward moments between them she had fallen for him almost from the first day she had met him but wasn't telling him that and only Casey knew, how he knew she had no idea but he did and he wasn't reporting it to bekman. For witch she was great-full however the feelings were still their. She just had to trust chuck and hope that they could figure things out at some point after all they were in Rome so there was a chance of them doing that.

"OK Sarah I think that's been long enough what Bryce told me was that he wouldn't hurt me but I had to stop you going after him. I just had to Sarah I couldn't take the chance that the would hurt you as then I would have to go after him and either he would have to kill me or I would kill him. You see I am in love with you Sarah so I couldn't take the chance of that happening."

"Oh chuck its my job I could have taken him but you stopped me from going after him so I guess we will never know what would have happened."

As she was speaking she was storming out of the room heading for the bathroom. And slamming the door. Chuck was taken aback all he had tried to do was protect her but it appeared he had put his foot in it again just like he always did when it came to his feelings for Sarah.

Chuck walks over to the door and starts speaking in a soft voice but one that cut through the door to reach Sarah.

"Sarah I need to speak to you it's important if you don't come out of their then I will have to tell you this through the door. Sarah I did what I did because I wanted to protect you, I thought that is what a real partner would do. However misguided it was I did it because of that and one other reason. Sarah I love you, one more time because it makes me feel good Sarah I love you. And I am sorry if it is making me a little over protective but I can not help it. I understand that you may not feel the same way so I am going to contact beckman and ask to be reassigned so that you can get back to knife fights in Jakarta or some place like that."

n the other side of the bathroom door Sarah was looking at the door in a state of shock. For long enough she had loved chuck but had not admitted it to anyone only Casey knew and he wasn't going to tell anyone. She couldn't believe that chuck was saying what he was. Of all the times that she wanted to hear him say that he loved her he had to say it now?. What was he thinking that she would forgive him for this. Of course she could just ignore it but something made her open the door to speak to him.

"Chuck I know how you feel about me OK but you just can NOT do things like what you have done if you want to try and make something of us. You see and she starts whispering I love you as well.

I have loved you since yo fixed my phone and before you started defusing bombs with computer porn viruses. I know however we feel about each other can not be shown in public but if you want to give it a shot then I am willing to as well."

"Sarah you mean that I that you that we."

"Yes Chuck after what you just said I think we both feel the same way so I am willing to give it a try. The only think is we cant let cacey or bekman know, we cant let them suspect that our cover relationship is anything other than a cover. If they do then they will probably reassign me and I do not want to be reassigned away from you,"

As she was talking she was looking at chuck who had a dazed expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes went even wider when she followed up what she was saying with the longest and most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

"Sarah I wow, that was amazing I am sorry I never told you before."

"Well you have now Chuck but we cant let anyone else know OK maby we can tell Elle and Devon but that's it I mean we are supposed to be in a cover relationship and they know about that one right."

"Mm yeah they know about that one and at least we wont be lieing to them any more So we don't need to tell them about us finally getting together Sarah. I"

"Chuck?"

"Eh Sarah"

"Shut up and kiss me."

They then got ready for bed him in his usual black sweatpants and t shirt and her in a pair of pink panties and a purple negligée The following day when chuck woke up he could feel that something wasn't right why cant I move my arm he thought. Then he opened his eyes to see Sarah lieing on top of his arm and with one leg over the top of his. Hi oh he thought Sarah is gonna kill me and I don't know how this happened . Then his sleep addled brain finally caught up oh shit that actually happened last night Bryce came to see us and I told her how I felt. And she told me she felt the same way.

Seeing no way that he could get out of bed without waking her he lay their trying to think what to do next. Well breakfast would be a good idea but there is no way I can do that until Sarah wakes up and she looks so peaceful lying their that I don't want to wake her up besides he thought to himself she is gorgeous when she is asleep she is like a angel. The time was only 0530 so he lay their gazing at her till some instinct made her wake up.

"Morning beautiful" he said

"Mhh morning Chuck." she said and went for a shower.

Trying to think about Sarah and what was happening he felt he was gonna lose his mind with joy. But he couldn't think about her all the time unfortunately for him he still had work to do. Switching on his laptop he logged on to the CIA servers for his morning daily Intel dump. After he downloaded them and decrypted them he started to go through them he was about halfway through them when he flashed. A field of flowers, codename Blackbrier, real name David Mcnamara, ex CIA agent recruited by Fulcrum, advanced special weapons and tactics training, last seen in the US, a field of flowers. Oww that hurt he thought as he got a migraine from that one flash that's not right I can normally do multiple flashes without getting a sore head must be something I eat probably that shellfish.

"Sarah do we have any painkillers here I got a killer of a sore head."

Sarah couldn't hear him over the shower so when she came out of the bathroom and saw chuck raking in the drawers she stopped and did a double take.

"Chuck what are you doing?."

"Looking for painkillers Sarah I just had flash and have a really bad headache and need some painkillers to stop it."

"OK chuck I have some in my purse I always keep them their just in-case they are needed. I have to say tho this is the first time I have seen that you like this tho and I am a little worried about this."

"Sarah I don't know what to say I think it is the stress of being in Rome and the fight that we had last night. Along with the clearing of the air between us."

"Eh well don't get to comfortable with it we have a few places to check out today then its back to Burbank with the locations we have here being kept as we will be back over here fairly often."

"Eh lucky us Sarah."

"Hmm Chuck."

"How do you think cacey is getting on in the states without us being their. Do you think he is happy without us being their getting in the way."

"Chuck"

"Eh Sarah"

"Shut up and kiss me"

When they finally broke apart with the need for oxygen they couldn't believe that they were going to be late for a meting with an informant.

"We need to get going but we can continue this discussion later" they both said at the same time.

When they finally arrived at the meting point on the Via Margutta the informant was waiting for them. However as they started talking to him their was a soft thump sound and the informant collapsed in front of them with a crossbow bolt sticking out of his back. Chuck couldn't believe that this was happening again the last time he had seen something like this was in Stanford library. When the Icelandic spy Magnuson was after a computer disk that his old college professor who used to recruit for the CIA had copped Magnuson was now in federal custody however so who did this this time. He looked at Sarah to see confusion in her eyes even as she snapped in to agent mode and looked in the direction the bolt had came from. Seeing nothing she turned to chuck.

"We need to get the hell out of here right now. We can call this in when we are on the move but at this moment in time we need to move."

She grabbed chucks hand and started pulling him away just after they got out of the vicinity of the attack they heard the first police heading towards it.

"That was Sarah do you think that Magnuson is has escaped and is in Rome hunting us?."

"I don't know chuck but I can tell you this much I intend to find out what the hell is going on here. we were sent on this opp to try and locate a fulcrum operative but now we have people shooting at us with crossbows it dosen't make any sense I mean Fulcrum agents use guns or knifes not crossbows."

As they were talking chuck realised they were heading for their emergency safe house.

"Sarah we are going to our emergency safe house? I would rather go back to our hotel room and think this over but I suppose that wouldn't be safe at this moment in time. But if we use the emergency one then we wont have a fall-back location to go to if it is blown."

"Chuck baby I have to tell you something. Well a few things really but the most important on is we are going to our emergency safe house but we are not staying their I have five other locations here in Rome I have had for some time around 3 years since I was last here with Bryce no one apart from me knows about them. So they are completely secure I spend some time in them from time to time but we have to ditch our id's and credentials for our current identity's and become someone else the only place that I feel safe doing that is at our emergency safe house"

At this chuck didn't know what to think Sarah was on about going completely dark and changing cover persona's. That was standard practice in situations like this but to have fall-back locations that no one but her knew about was a bit funny even for her. Sarah walker was one of langston grahams old wild-card enforcers so he shouldn't have been surprised at this but he was slightly concerned that in going completely dark no one would know what was going on in Rome

Sarah you know that I trust you as you are my super secret ninja spy girl Sarah Walker . But I am concerned that if we go dark then we will have no way of finding out what is going on and no way of contacting beckman or Casey"

"Chuck there are ways and means of contacting people if you have the know how to do so. For one you remember that dead drop location that we set up?. I have about 10 of them in Rome alone and I can leave messages in them for someone that I can trust from my days in the CAT's. They will get in touch with beakman and Casey or whoever I tell them to get in touch with for me. We were like sisters the cats and me so I have no worries their as I know that one of them will come as soon as they hear I have went dark . The only thing I am worrying about right now is what identity we will have to use."

"OK Sarah I suppose the decision for you to trust me with this is a difficult one for you I just wish that we didn't have to do this. But if we need to then I suppose that the best place to start is at OUR emergency location. I hope that I will be able to get assess to a computer or a laptop as if I do then I will be able to hack in to the CIA database and try an figure things out."

"Chuck I am sorry but their will be no computers once we get to one of my locations then I will be going out alone to leave the dead drop message and coming back to you. It should take me around a half hour to do so but I am sure that you will be OK at the location I am thinking about it is my safest on that I have in Rome There is a self contained panic room that anyone would need a shaped charge to brake in to and I will be showing you how to assess it when we get their."

As she finished speaking she realised that they had arrived and they went in and started shedding their cover identity she also had them change clothes and had chuck put on a baseball cap and sunglasses while she put on a red wig to change her appearance as much as she could as her golden blond hair was far to recognisable

"Right chuck we are now MR and Mrs Anderson."

"Just like the matrix cool."

"Chuck this is serious not a joke but I suppose you are right I just need to sort out your passport as this was set up for me and Brice who was my partner at the time but he didn't know me like you do."

"Sarah its OK you don't need to explain this but we will need to talk later about more training for me so I am not a liability like I am at the moment."

"Chuck you are never a liability if anyone tells you that they are wrong. Wait someone told you you are a liability who was it it was Casey wasn't it."

"Sarah he may have said something about how if I am to help in the field and not be a liability to you and get you hurt while you are protecting me I need to learn things but he was right. I am a bit of a liability when we are in the field as I am not trained to do the things that you and he can do..I can not shoot like he can and to be frank I defiantly can not do the things that you can do with a knife. The only thing that I am even remotely good at is hacking and hiding from the bad guys."

"Chuck you are forgetting you now know Akido so there for you can hold your own in hand to hand combat but lets get out of here and head to the location I have in mind for us."

they left and after three and a half hours arrived at an unassuming house outside the city where Sarah had decided they would stay. After showing chuck how to assess the safe room and the communications device that would link him directly to her she made him promise not to try and contact any one else and call her only if necessary She then left to leave the message at her dead drop location for her old cat squad team-mate After forty five minutes chuck was starting to get worried when Sarah walked in.

"Chuck I am back I have left a note for my contact but it may be a few days before she manages to get here to find out what has happened to us so have you any idea how we can pass the time until we hear from her.

Two days later chuck and Sarah were getting bored just sitting in the house.

"Chuck babe I am gona go check and see if there is any word you stay here."

"Sarah I want to come with I am going crazy stuck in here."

"I know honey but it wont be for much longer I promise Chuck I need to get going"

She walked out of the door and headed to where she hoped her contact had left her a message. As she had hoped their was the tell tale that she was looking for it appeared that her friend had arrived and was looking to meat up with her. Heading to the meat location Sarah was on high alert looking for any sign of a tail after making several apparently random turns she realised that she did not have a tail and headed to meat her friend.

As she approached the meting place Sarah was looking left and right for her friend when suddenly she heard the unmistakeable sound of a weapon being cocked coming from behind her.

"Well blonde it looks like you are slipping you didn't even know I was here and no wonder you are in trouble"

"Yeah yeah red laugh it up I can still kick your ass in hand to hand you know. And by the way you still owe me a bear from that time in Bogotá "

"Dam I hoped you had forgotten about that one. Its good to see you Sarah but what's up all I know is that you have went dark and there are roumers that you have gone rouge with an asset."

"Its not that Carena I have went dark and I technically have got an asset with me but I see him more as a partner than an asset. And to be honest with you I he and I am involved in something that we are still trying to work out. Once you meat him you will understand but if anything happens to me before you meat him I want you to promise me that you will protect him and get word to someone at this number" with that she handed over a card with cases telephone number on it.

"Dammit Sarah if it means that much to you then you know that I will but you already knew that didn't you. So where we heading I want to meat this asset of yours especially if he is anything to do with the reason that you have went dark and are in hiding"

"Eh lets go first this is the address if we get separated got their."

"OK Sarah I will lets get going."

As they approached the safe house Sarah could tell that their was something wrong the front door was open and their was the sounds of a fight coming from inside the house.

"Shit" she yelled and ran in to the house what she saw surprised her

In the living room with a broken nose stood Bryce larking and chuck had a cut lip but otherwise looked fine.

"Hi honey" I am home she said looking at the two of them and covering Brice with her gun.

"Sarah guess who has came to visit and no I don't have any idea how he found us"

"I tried to tell you chuck I have known about this safe house for the last two years Sarah didn't know I knew about it or that I have been here but it has helped me immensely in the last six months to work out of this location sorry Sarah I would have asked but I know what you would have done."


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that this may not be perfect but I hope that it has improved since the first chapter.**

**I do not own chuck in any way (well apart from owning the DVD box sets that is)**

"Bryce you are such an ass-hole you know that right" says chuck

"Dude you really have no idea do you"

"Enough Bryce" says Sarah while Carina looks on confused.

"Guys none of this is making any sense to me you need to explain it now. Or I will hurt someone and it wont be Sarah." says Carina

Chuck shares a glance with Sarah and looks pointedly at Bryce.

"Sarah how much do you trust her I mean it is top secret codeword classified. And we could get in a lot of trouble not to mention a lot more danger if this gets out. I mean Fulcrum still doesn't know and the more people that know the more danger we are in."

"Chuck I trust Carina with my life and what's more sweetie I trust her with your life. She was my partner in the cats and she was and is my best friend we cant get permission to tell her but I fully trust her. However I will leave it up to you to decide.

"OK lets tell her Carina what do you know about the intersect and project Omaha?"

Bryce looked at Chuck and Sarah as if they were losing their minds.

"Chuck"

"Shut it Bryce we wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for you. Do you really think that I have forgotten about that Carina?"

I haven't heard anything about project Omaha However as for the intersect what I have heard is that it is supposed to be some sort of a super computer but I think it is a myth."

At that Bryce Chuck and Sarah look at each other and laugh wryly.

"Are you laughing at me" huffs Carina

"Not really Carina but as you are one of the best agents their is I would have expected that you would have known that the intersect is real. However it isn't what you would expect or what you would expect it to be." said Sarah

Carina looked puzzled at this and tried to figure out what Sarah meant with this.

"Well you see Carina it is not a computer at least not in the traditional sense of the word." said chuck

"I am confused you say it is real but not a computer so what is it and where is it." says Carina

"Well you see Carina its like this. It all started about two years ago when I received an Email from Bryce. It contained a Zork file that was actually not a Zork file at all. It was a computer program that downloaded the intersect in to my brain so all the governments secrets are in my brain. Only a few people know this you, me, Sarah, Bryce, general Bekman and major John Casey of the NSA. That is how secret this is but if you are going to help us we needed to let you know what is at stake here. We have four of the people that know here and wee all need to be on our guard. Bryce I am willing to trust you but you have to earn that trust back. And do exactly what Sarah says for you to do if she says jump in to a river then you have to do that. Do we understand each other"

"Sure Chuck but just so you know I wont do anything that I think will put you or her in danger even if that is what she tells me to do. I will let you or her decide if you trust me or not but first things first I am going to get some sleep I suggest that we all do the same unless you want me to keep watch?."

In the morning Bryce was still their much to the confusion of Chuck and Carina Sarah in the other hand was still trying to figure out what angle Bryce was playing.

"So guys breakfast what do we all want pancakes or waffles."

Sarah, Carina and Bryce all said at the same time "pancakes"

"Gee as if I did not see that one coming guys." said chuck with a laugh

"Right we need to sort a few things out today." said Sarah

"First as we now have the four of us I will be splitting us up in to teams for security and safety. Chuck you are with me Carina you and Bryce. We need you to contact Beakman at this number and let her know what is going on here if you can. Also try and keep Bryce's name out of it for the time being but let her know its a code 4. she will understand also tell her that we need Casey and a tactical team over hear asap. Then call Casey on this number and tell him his crossbow buddy is over hear with us he will get what I mean. I will explain that to you at a later time if we get to a later time. Chuck me and you are going to be buying a laptop and getting in to the castle mainframe I need to find out what Magnuson is doing out of jail and over here. It could be fulcrum related or something else that we don't know about finally once we have done all this we meet back here first to arrive start the coffee"

As they split up to head to their different jobs Chuck held back and looked at Sarah then away quickly.

Chuck and Sarah headed off to find a laptop that fitted their requirements while Bryce and Carina headed off to contact general Beckman.

Although they had all agreed on this course of action Sarah was still uneasy. She was concerned about having Bryce working with Carina however she knew that she couldn't leave chuck alone with Bryce. And heaven help him if he was ever alone with Carina

Even although Sarah trusted Carina like a sister she knew that Carina had a reputation as a man-eater And Sarah couldn't leave chuck to that not now that she had admitted her feelings for him were real. Sarah knew that Carina being Carina wouldn't be able to help herself . As she always wanted what Sarah wanted and with the inter-agency rivalry's being what they were. And with Sarah being the top CIA operative and Carina being the top DEA operative things could get messy.

"Penny for your thoughts Sarah as you look troubled sweetie"

"Its nothing Chuck I'm just wondering if we made the right decision sending Carina with Bryce. I just didn't want you to go with Bryce as I know how you feel about him and as for Carina I love her like a sister but she has a reputation as a man eater."

"Aww and here was me thinking it was because you wanted to spend the day with me rather than your friend or that dushbag Bryce."

"Sweetie you know I want to spend the day with you as often as I can. However at the moment we have to try and figure out what the hell is going on."

As they were talking about this Bryce and Carina were heading off to buy a clean burner phone for the purposes of contacting Beckman.

"Bryce what is it between you and Sarah I know there is something as I know Sarah's moods. After working with her in the CAT squad and it is obvious to me that there is something wrong."

"Carina this is something that I don't want to talk about."

"Tough Bryce I need to know what is going on between you and Sarah. She wont admit it but she was trying not to kill you when we got back to the house. Just to find you and Chuck in a stand off."

"It's complicated Carina me and Sarah used to be partners but just not in a professional way. We used to date I screwed that up when I sent Chuck the intersect however. And now Sarah hates me and is in love with Chuck. I want to make things right between us but I don't know how to go about doing that. The one thing I do know however is that if I have anything to say about it no harm will come to either one of them."

"Well if that is not the biggest load of crap I have ever heard. If you want things to be right between you and Sarah then make it right with Chuck first. I have only just met him but I can tell that Sarah cares a lot for him. If you can do that then she may forgive you."

At that Bryce brightened up but then he became despondent again

"You could be right their Carina but there is one thing that makes that very unlikely. And that is the fact that it was me that sent Chuck the intersect in the first place."

"Yes you did that and yes he may never trust you again and neither will Sarah. The big question however is why would you do that to your best friend."

"I can explain that but it may take a while. And we need to get that phone so we can call Beckman."

I suppose that you are right at that and the explanation can wait. At least until we are all back together so that you only need to explain once. I just hope that it helps you, Sarah and Chuck repair some of the damage to your friendship

As they were walking carrina had spotted a phone shop that they went in to and bought five pay as you go phones.

Chuck and Sarah meanwhile had bought the laptop that they needed. Chuck couldn't believe that Sarah had found a prism express so easily. He had his concerns however as the configuration of them could be tricky.

"Sarah I wish we had a different laptop these ones can be tricky in their configurations. It may take longer to get in to the databases I need to . And that is if I can get in to them in the first place."

"Chuck baby you will get in to them my sweet nerd you are the piranha after all. Not to mention I have complete faith in your hacking ability"

"That may not be enough babe it is the CIA/NSA databases that we are talking about here. I hope that Bryce and Carina are doing ok with getting in touch with the general. We have been dark for a week now and she will be probably worried about losing the intersect."

"Yep she will be worried about that chuck but when we tell her she will hit the roof. I am just worried is that if we need more help than Casey. I don't know what she will do or who she will send."

"Well babe knowing her like we do it will probably be the marines or at least an army special forces squad."

"You know you could be right with both of those guesses it is the general after all."

They headed back to the house to find that both Bryce and Carina were sitting talking while waiting for them to get back. Bryce looked at chuck and came to a decision that he hoped will change things between them all.


End file.
